


happy birthday, iwa-chan ♡

by qaracosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWAIZUMI!!!!!, M/M, Self-Indulgent, he deserves happiness and thats exactly what im here for, its all happy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaracosmos/pseuds/qaracosmos
Summary: hajime is mean, probably can't smile, a living reincarnation of godzilla, a barbarian and a bully.but tooru knows he's just feeding everyone lies, because hajime is anything but those.(its june 10 aka iwa-chan's birthday)





	happy birthday, iwa-chan ♡

**Author's Note:**

> the last time i wrote a hq!! fic was like in 2016 and that was an angsty kagehina fic (to be fair all i ever wrote before was angst lol), and ive never written iwaoi
> 
> so this is my first iwaoi fic, i hope you guys enjoy and celebrate the ace of seijoh's birthday in happiness
> 
> (honestly this is super self indulgent, idk how to write fluff either and this wasn't like beta-read or anything so lmao mistakes are all over the place)

If Tooru had to describe Hajime to others, he would say “Iwa-chan’s so old and grumpy, no wonder he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Oops! That’s right, I’m his girlfriend now!” to which Hajime would probably yell “Shut up, Shittykawa!” with a headbutt to follow.

He would say that Hajime was so _mean_ and that he (Tooru) deserves better, and Hajime would probably kick him this time. He would say that Hajime looked like he was constantly scowling that he probably doesn’t know how to smile, and Hajime would at this point give up, abandon ship and just leave.

Tooru would say that Hajime was a living reincarnation of Godzilla, saying that you are what you like (his two friends then joked if he was Godzilla because Hajime was, but Tooru ignored them). Tooru would say that Hajime was a barbarian, resorting to violence to even his own boyfriend, and that Hajime was a complete bully. He says it hurts (all the while feigning sorrow and pain), that his _boyfriend_ would treat him this way. 

He would say that all he wishes for was for Hajime to be nice to him.

But if Tooru had to describe _Hajime_ , he wouldn’t say anything. Not because there isn’t any difference whatsoever, but because he wants all these experiences as his boyfriend to be solely for him and only him (he’s selfish, simply put).

For example, Hajime has those moments that Tooru’s _so_ glad he managed to witness, a boyfriend exclusive footage. Like the many times where he was flustered (but the moment was ruined because of his “Shut up, Shittykawa!”, but Tooru likes to believe that all this time he’s always been flustered and that catchphrase was just a disguise),

or the many times Hajime would bring up a hand to rub the back of his neck, and avert his gaze to anything _but_ Tooru,

or the few (rare) moments where Hajime would say “I love you” back to Tooru (and every time he feels like his soul just ascended into heaven).

Hajime was, I guess you could say adorable (suddenly Tooru’s laughing wildly at this thought— a barbarian _adorable_?!).

If all he wishes for was for Hajime to be nice to him, then that wish was granted even before they were dating. Naturally, because that isn’t actually his wish obviously.

(He feels the bed shift a little, and Tooru looks over to his right. Hajime’s eyes slowly open, adjusting to the light, and Tooru’s not sure if he woke up because he started laughing at his own thoughts. Hajime looks at him, and Tooru can’t help but smile and say “Happy birthday, Hajime~!”)

(Hajime gives him the cutest smile— a smile Tooru has learned to appreciate in their years of being together, and he replies “Thanks, Tooru.”)

If Tooru could wish for anything, it would be for moments like this again—

moments where Hajime was smiling. Because if he was happy, so was Tooru.


End file.
